loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
2006 Spring Collection
For D081 (Cutie Sailor) and D098 (Sophisticated Chic), here: D081 and D098. The 2006 Spring Collection is the 5th card collection of the Japanese version of Love and Berry. It was released in 28th March 2006 and is the Japanese counterpart of the eventually released Version 6 in the international version. As usual, it re-introduces the four cards categories: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. New cards were once again introduced. Resulting in 4''' Hair & Makeup Cards, '''16 Dress Up Cards, 10 Footwear Cards and 1''' Special Item Card added into the main roster. In total, there are '''132 cards in this collection, with 16 Dress Up Cards, 2 Footwear Cards and 2 Special Item Cards being removed. Card Design The card design is revamped and now returning back to the style of 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection and 2005 Spring-Summer Collection with clothes being different. Back The back of the card now display Love wearing Cheerful And Casual Combo and Berry wearing Cropped Hoody. For the posture, Love clenches her fist and bends her elbow while Berry raises her hand and moves it near to her bangs doing what seems to be "waving". The background is light pink with radial gradient and the barcode now has butterflies pattern behind it. As usual, it shows the game's Japanese title and the website link. Front The front design receive a few changes made to 2005 Winter Collection design. Most notable change would be the LB Style Brand Design, either titled "Sports","Elegance","Natural", or "Sports" added in the background. They can come in different font styles. As usual, the card's type depends on which color. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards The upper left corner border has been reduced and is decorated with pearl-like beads as well as to the lower right corner. The transliteration name is shifted and bended near the lucky color sign. The card number is shifted beside the card type category while the description is shifted and rotated vertically near the barcode. The "Fashionable Witches Love and Berry" has been discarded and is replaced with "Love and Berry" in the background. A bunch of butterflies can be seen in the background as well. Official Checklist Cards Available New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Returning Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Removed Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Category:Versions Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:Japanese versions Category:Cards Category:Arcade Collections Category:Collections